Dude, it's halloween
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: Companion piece to my story The truth is out there. What happened in the Impala when Dean was in Sunnydale. One shot. Contains brotherly fluff.


Dude, it's Halloween

* * *

**I don't own Supernatural**

**For the longest time this story just didn't want to be written, but I beat it into shape, finally.**

**This is a companion piece to my story: The truth is out there, but can be read alone, for some brotherly fluff.**

* * *

Sam Winchester sat on the passenger side of the Impala and watched his brother with a clear look of disgust. They were between hunts at the moment. It was only a few days ago that they'd left the Roadhouse after finding out that not all the Psychic kids houses had burnt down. They had no way to find them all and he didn't know what that meant for them. He wasn't brooding over it, no not at all, not that Dean seemed to notice. Which brought him back to why he was looking at his brother in disgust. Dean driving, but at the same time he was stuffing his face with Halloween candies and M&Ms. Dean took a swig of soda to wash it all down and let out a massive belch.

"Dude, you know that's gross, right?" Sam asked. Dean gave his little a sideways glance.

"I don't see any chicks around, Sammy boy." Sam rolled his eyes at the nick name.

"That's not the point," Sam said. Dean glanced at him annoyed.

"What's your problem? It's Halloween." Sam looked away and muttered.

"That's just it, it's Halloween." Dean was not meant to hear him, but he did.

"Huh? What's wrong with Halloween?" Sam sighed and turned back to look Dean.

"I don't know Dean, don't you find Halloween a little tacky?"

"Tacky?" Dean repeated looking at him in confusion.

"Yeah, considering what we do." Dean turned back to road, looking thoughtful, he was silent for a long time.

"I think that people know, at least in some way," Dean said eventually, surprising Sam. "You know about the supernatural. But they don't what to, so they make up stories and dress up and pretend it's just make believe and fun." At this point Sam was staring at his brother like he'd grown another head. He'd never seen this side of Dean before. Oh he knew that Dean wasn't stupid, it was just his smarts were more directed towards action then any sort deep thoughts. Dean was a warrior not a deep thinker. "Then there's candy." Dean finished by popping another candy in his mouth. Sam rolled his eyes at that, then of course in other ways, he was like a big kid.

"Jerk." But the expected 'bitch' never came as at that moment Dean face planted the steering wheel. "Dean!" Sam yelped in surprise at his brothers sudden unconsciousness. Sam grabbed the wheel and brought the Impala to a skidding stop by the side of the road.

Having secured the car Sam turned his attention to his brother. Dean looked peaceful, in fact if it weren't for the near accident of a few moments ago he could be just sleeping. His eyes were moving under the lids, further suggesting that Dean was just sleeping. First things first he had to make sure that Dean hadn't just fallen asleep, admittedly that was not very likely. Dean could stay awake for days at a time if he had to. Sam grinned as he thought of something, it was guarantied to wake Dean. However it was not something to done without caution, as the first time he tried it he was left nursing a black-eye. Sam got himself out of Deans reach.

"Dean, if you don't wake up I'm going to spray paint the Impala pink." Nothing, there wasn't even a twitch from Dean, which meant that he wasn't just sleeping. "Damn it, Dean what have you got yourself into now?" Which left only one possible cause, Dean must have been cursed. Leaving Dean where he was, Sam proceeded to virtually rip the car apart, looking for the hex bag. Quarter of an hour later, Sam had just finished checking weapon hold in the boot, he sighed as the slammed the rear door down, there was nothing he couldn't find anything that could even possible be a hex bag.

Walking round to the drivers door, Sam looked in at his brother, who hadn't moved a muscle since the last time he'd seen him. Opening the door, Sam frowned at his immovable brother.

"Dude, you really have to lay off the burgers." Sam told his unconsciousness brother, as he shoved him to the passengers side of the car, before proceeding to search him for any hex bags that may have been hidden in his clothes. Not finding anything Sam frowned again, something was not right about any of this. He had no idea what might be the problem, and he hated that feeling. Not knowing what else to do, Sam started up the Impala again and started back down the road with the intention of finding a motel to pull off into where he could concentrate on research, to find out what could be going on.

Just as Sam pulled into a space in front of the motel room he had booked for the night, was when Dean finally jerked awake.

"What the hell!" Dean shouted as he woke. It was then that he noticed that he was back in the Impala as if nothing happened, except that he was no longer in the driving seat, and Sam was staring at him. "What?"

"Dean, you fainted," Sam said.

"What are you talking about, I don't faint."

"Right, whatever, you 'passed out'," Sam said rolling his eyes, Dean looked at him incredulously. "I'm serious! One minute you were driving and the next you kissed the steering wheel."

"You know how crazy that sounds right?" Dean told him. Sam just stared at him.

"What were you seeing?" Dean looked at him in confusion. "When you were out it looked as if you were seeing something."

"Dude, I didn't see anything, I'm not psychic, that's your gig." When Sam just gave him the look, Dean sighed. "Fine, it was a town alright. With a Wendigo, a ghost that didn't act like a ghost and a vamp that didn't look like a vamp. Oh and a guy that claimed he was a god. That good enough for you." Sam grinned.

"You talked to God?"

"No, not God, a god. It wasn't real anyway, so who cares. Bitch," Dean said getting defensive.

"Jerk," Sam said grinning again when Dean didn't fall asleep again. "Look, Dean, I think we should head over to Bobby's."

"Why, what part of not real don't you get?"

"You, fainted..."

"Did not!"

"Fine," Sam said amused, "You 'passed out' while driving, then dreamed about talking to a god, I just think we should check it out. Bobby's knows more about that sort of thing then we do. Gods aren't our thing, you know."

"I just don't think..."

"It's only a day from here, we can afford a detour."

"Fine, whatever," Dean said getting out of the car. "Tomorrow, we'll go tomorrow. Oh and no mentioning you know."

"That you fainted," Sam said as he unlocked the door to their room.

"I didn't faint!" Dean shouted as he followed his brother into the motel room.

* * *

**Please review.**

**SSG**


End file.
